


神龙的生殖

by Iris_not_found



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_not_found/pseuds/Iris_not_found
Summary: 第二人称：你x芝诺斯；被神龙的以太侵蚀神志的芝诺斯产下了龙卵，你只好帮助他接生。





	神龙的生殖

你心情颇好的哼起了歌，在厨锅的中央打下一个完美的煎蛋。  
香煎培根、烤小麦面包佐奶酪酱、煎太阳蛋，还有一杯热牛奶和几样水果，这是你为自己准备的完美早餐。录音机里放着家乡流行的乐章，阳光刚刚好照进厨房的砧板上，一切都是那么的惬意。你悠闲的享用完自己的那一份，在身边的托盘上摆放上与自己方才吃过一模一样的餐点，端起来走向二楼。  
你现在要去访问你的房客。  
他大概是一个月前来到你家的，那时他还在昏迷，墨绿色的鳞片零星覆盖在他身上，侧脸上的细鳞与两支角连接，背后还有一根与龙无异的大尾巴。  
第一次见到他，你就被他漂亮的金发和美妙的肉体吸引了，遗憾的是神龙的以太已经侵蚀了他，他只能表现出最原始的攻击性与欲望。哪怕你已经很好的安顿了他，他也并不领情。  
你不得不把他五花大绑锁在床上，以防他把一切触手可及的东西拆掉，一直到第三天，他终于饿到不行吃了你亲手喂他的食物，你才将他身上的锁链解开。   
“让我们和谐共处吧。”  
  
他还是会在每一次你试图触碰他时攻击你，又被以太镣铐扯回床上——这副以太镣铐在他攻击或使用以太时加重，把他的四肢压在床上动弹不得，又不会让他受伤。在几次尝试拆掉镣铐无果后，他逐渐明白了这副镣铐的作用，不再主动攻击，只是在你每次出现的时候冷冷的瞪着你。  
你并不是太在意他的态度问题，毕竟你知道，你们的时间有很多。你每天都去和他聊聊天（你开始的时候不确定他是否能听懂，后来发现他多半是不愿意理你），过了半个月，他已经习惯了你和他共处一室了，甚至允许你不太出格的肢体接触，从你的角度来看，你们似乎已经成为了朋友。  
有时他被神龙的以太影响，痛苦挣扎时，你总能及时赶到，用自己的以太安抚他。有了这一层关系，他对你的态度越来越好，有一次甚至破天荒地让你摸了摸他的尾巴尖。  
你们已经是朋友了，你这样坚信着。  
  
于是你现在来到二楼他的房间门前，敲了敲门：“芝诺斯，我进来了。”他当然不会回应你，但你依然觉得基础的礼貌是必须的。  
你推开门走进芝诺斯的房间，意外地发现他还躺在床上。你为他准备的枕头大都可怜地缩在房间的角落，他用一床薄薄的被子包裹住自己，只露出了眼睛和两支犄角。  
“芝诺斯？”你把给他准备的早餐放到床头的矮柜上，转过头来看他，“你还好吗？”你蹲下来凑近他的脸，你发现他没有睡觉，而是半眯着眼睛看着前方。他虚弱地眨了一下眼睛，当作打招呼。他的呼吸缓重，额头上还出了不少汗，半掩在被子下的颧骨上泛着不正常的潮红。  
“是以太又紊乱了吗？别担心，你很快就会好起来的。”你把手覆上他的额头，让自己的以太缓缓流进他的身体。他不会说话，你不知道他具体怎么了，可使用以太安抚他总是很有用。  
随着以太的流动，他的呼吸轻了一些，你知道你的以太疗法起了作用。你拢了拢他的头发，看到他的眼睛又闭上了。也好，他需要休息，调节混乱的以太本就耗费体力，对于一个天生不擅于使用魔法力量的加雷安人来说更是如此。你决定先让他自己一个人待一会儿，等中午再来看他。  
  
用过午餐，你又来到了芝诺斯的房间门口。  
敲门，开门，映入眼帘的是和早上一样卧倒在床上的芝诺斯。你怀疑他一上午一动都没动，他看起来和早上你走的时候一模一样。  
你叫了他两声，他什么反应也没有，你猜他可能是太累了，正准备端起冷掉的早餐离开他的房间，却感觉到自己的衣角被扯了一下。  
“芝诺斯？”他的力道不大，甚至可以说相较于平时而言非常小，可你本能地感觉到有什么不对劲。你放下手中的东西，握住他扯着你衣角的手。按照以往，就算他不攻击你，也至少会挣开，可今天没有，他只是安静地，用那双被神龙的以太染成绿色的眼睛看着你。  
你们都没动，就这样对视了一会，他下定决心般的，拉着你的手缓缓盖到自己的小腹上。  
他似乎在求救，你突然意识到这点。腹部是他身上最脆弱的地方，哪怕你们关系有所缓和，他也从没有让你碰过他的腹部。  
“你需要帮助吗？”你轻轻地按了一下他的小腹，力道绝对不算大，他却吃痛地呻吟了一声。但他并没有躲闪，反而吃力地侧过身子，将腹部更加多地展示给你。  
“……那就失礼了，芝诺斯。”你握住被子的边角，在他眼睛能看到的范围内缓缓扯开他的被子。  
你首先看到他被薄汗覆盖的、饱满的胸膛，即使呆在房间里，被禁锢着四肢没法运动，他的身材也没有丝毫的走样。只是原本在决斗时留在那的刀伤已经消失的无影无踪，连痕迹都看不到了。  
让神龙穿上衣服似乎是不可能的，让被神龙以太侵蚀的芝诺斯穿上衣服也同样如此，你好不容易说服他穿上的白色薄睡袍不知为何已经被他撕了个粉碎，但得益于此，你现在能更清楚地看到他精壮的腹部。不知是不是你的错觉，他的小腹似乎有一些鼓。不，不是错觉，的确像是被什么撑起来一样鼓胀着，这似乎就是芝诺斯一直难受的原因。  
你再把被子往下扯，然后惊讶地睁大了眼睛。芝诺斯的腿间一片湿濡，他的阴茎半硬着，上面还挂着白色的浊液。你看到他的尾巴不自然地僵着，便一把抓着它，把它向旁边一扯——几颗白色的、椭圆形的卵从他的尾巴底下滚出来，在雪白的床单上留下几道湿痕。  
  
他产卵了。你震惊地无以复加。  
你曾听说过龙无论性别都可以产卵，但没想到芝诺斯作为一个人类也可以被神龙影响到这个地步。你捡起一枚卵仔细观察，发现芝诺斯产下的龙卵中蕴含着凌乱的以太，这或许不是真正的、可以孕育生命的卵，而是被排出体外的以太结晶。

你陷入思考的时候，你手中的尾尖一直虚弱地抽动着。那是芝诺斯试图把尾巴从你的手里抽出来，却被你像小孩握住糖一样更加用力地握住了尾巴。直到他发出可怜的哀叫，你才如梦初醒的松开他。  
他还是那样看着你，似乎没什么情绪，可你知道他还在向你求助。你下定决心要帮帮这个可怜的龙，不然他可能还要在这里独自挣扎好久。  
“我现在要触碰你的腿了，芝诺斯。”你对他说，介于你知道他不会回答你，你在话音未落时就一左一右拉开了他的大腿。  
来自北方的皇太子有着雪白的皮肤，就连性器也是漂亮的浅色。然而他的腿间沾满了卵从他的内里带出来的淫液，性器半硬着涨成浅红色，白色的浊液溅在他的小腹和尾巴上，打湿了墨绿色的鳞片。最可怜的是他的后穴，穴口已经被床上那几颗不听话的卵折磨得泛着红色。你能看到一点点白色随着他的呼吸透出他柔软的肠肉，又被他不规律地收缩着的穴口挤回身体里。  
你抬起头，看着他的金发散落在枕边，突然想起了自己的弟弟养过的金丝雀。或许是因为它整天呆在温暖的室内，从未经历过狂风的历练，又或许是因为从小娇生惯养，那只漂亮的鸟儿在生产时也遇到了类似的情况——卡蛋。你的弟弟想尽了办法帮助那只可怜的小鸟，却收效甚微，只能眼睁睁地看着它越来越虚弱，最后带着肚子里的蛋失去了呼吸。

你可不希望悲剧重演在芝诺斯身上。

“芝诺斯，”他因为你的呼唤勉强抬起头看着你。你安抚的摸了摸他的大腿，随后尽可能轻柔地按住了他的会阴，隔着那层薄薄的皮肤估算着卵的大小。  
“啊啊！”几乎是在你按下去的一瞬间，原本悄无声息倾倒在床上的芝诺斯就猛地挺直了脊背。你猜那颗卵已经折磨了他许久，被你这么一按，那颗卵又重新挪动了起来，再一次磨过他脆弱的肠肉。“呜呜……啊……”他使出全力抓住你的胳膊，力气大到以太锁链都显现出警告的红色。可你没有退缩，不顾他的挣扎用拇指一寸寸按过他的穴口周围和会阴，估算着卵的大小。  
等到这折磨终于结束，芝诺斯已经像没有骨头一样无力地摊在了床上。疼痛和紧张让他的脸上布满汗水，几缕黄金色的头发被泪水沾湿，贴在他的锁骨上。他紧闭着眼睛的可怜模样过于激起你的同情心，以至于你的内心有一瞬间被罪恶感覆盖。  
但你现在不能停手，因为情况甚至比你想象中的更糟。卡在他穴口的那颗卵比他已经“生”出来的那几颗要大了不少，而芝诺斯的状态又比你想象中的差——你原以为他至少有力气挣开你。  
“这可有点难办啊……”你托起芝诺斯的上身让他靠在床头的软垫上，又在他的腰下垫了个枕头。显然，他不习惯肢体接触，在你碰到他——尤其是碰到他覆盖着皮肤的龙鳞时，他总是下意识地试图拨开你的手，但你今天态度强硬，在他推图推开你时，你变本加厉地使劲顺了顺他胳膊上的鳞。他被你出格的举动激得尾巴都僵硬了，睁大眼睛看着你，你和他对视了两秒，哈哈地笑了出来。  
紧张的氛围一下子被你的笑容打破，芝诺斯呼出一口气，露出十分泄气的表情。他似乎误解了你的笑容，有些生气地把尾巴卷起来盖住腿间，动了动身子。你猜他是想背对着你，可他肚子里的卵阻碍了他的动作，最后他只是把头偏向了一边。  
神龙的以太侵蚀了肉体也没有放过心灵，现在他的自主意识已经完全丧失，只留下了基本的生物本能。你曾听说过他在战场上的样子，也清楚他的危险性，更知道一旦他清醒过来，区区几条以太锁链根本无法控制住他。可这些天以来你们相处的还不错，你总是无法把眼前的人和战场上令人闻风丧胆的皇太子联系起来。

于是你看着他这副失落的样子，只好安慰他，“我没有在笑话你，不要生气了。”你伸手顺他的尾巴，提着尾巴尖一点一点把他的尾巴从腿间剥开。  
就这么一会儿的功夫，芝诺斯尾巴上的鳞片已经被从他身体里分泌出来做润滑的体液打湿了一小块，让那里的鳞片看上去亮晶晶的。你就地把它沾到手指上当做润滑，让指尖在他的穴口画着圈，挑逗着会阴处敏感的皮肤。  
你一边用色情的方式安抚他，一边重新拉开他的腿往上推，让他自己踩在床上。这个姿势大概给他鼓胀的腹部带来了额外的压力，他挣动了一下，但很快忍住了。  
“你做的很好。 ”他没有理会你的表扬，自顾自地偏过头去，而你将指尖试探地刺进他的身体里。经过刚才你们俩的折腾，那枚卵又回到了更深的地方，纵使你的手指修长，也深入了两个半指节才勉强触到卵壳。穴肉已经被折磨得十分柔软，但你知道这还不够，他还得再加把劲。  
于是你又加上了食指。芝诺斯想伸手推开你，被你眼疾手快的抓住放回原位。  
“别动，没事的。”这称不上安慰，而你说的也不全是真话，但你料定芝诺斯现在没法和你计较。好在你知道怎样最大限度地把被扩开身体的痛苦转化为快感。你撑开穴口紧绷的肌肉，同时轻柔的按压着前列腺周围，并在括约肌因为持续的快感而放松的一瞬间加入了第三根手指。  
“呼……唔啊！”芝诺斯的喘息刹那变得凌乱。你知道他已经排出比三根手指粗得多的卵了，所以你并不担心这快节奏的进攻会弄伤他，他带着一丝痛苦的呻吟你也只当没听到。他又一次试图把你的手拨开，这些小动作给你的工作带来了很大的影响，但除非把他锁起来，不然你肯定没法一个人兼顾上下两边的安抚工作。而锁住一个已经在痛苦中苦苦挣扎的…龙，又与你的骑士精神相悖。

你决定再多安抚他一点。

“嘘……芝诺斯，没事的，很快就会好的。”你抓起他的手凑到嘴边一个一个亲吻他的指节，你直视着他的眼睛，直至他别开目光，你就知道时机已然成熟。你放开他的手，小心翼翼地避开他的肚子压到他身上，在他的脖颈和锁骨周围落下更多安抚的吻。  
“对……别害怕，你做的很好。”你已经加入了第四根手指，他体内分泌出的滑液顺着你弯曲的手指淌到你的手心，又流到了他的尾巴上。痛感和快感混合在一起过度地刺激着他的大脑，身体也被你温柔地禁锢住，他只好抓紧你的肩，用手臂上零星的鳞片磨蹭着你，以此缓解下腹部那可怕的热度。  
直到那里已经柔软的可以塞下你半个手掌，你才停下了撑开他的动作，开始温和地按摩最敏感的几个地方——你知道接下来不好受，现在应该让他尝点甜头。  
绵柔的快感起了作用，芝诺斯的身体的确放松了一些，那枚卵也重新滑到了稍浅的位置。你谨慎地捏了捏卵的尾端，又用指甲轻轻刮了一下卵壳，同时观察着芝诺斯的反应。  
同他在你估算卵大小时候的反应相比，他现在可真是无比温顺，你把这归功于自己出色的安抚工作，殊不知这是暴风雨来临前的宁静。  
“……呜！”芝诺斯突然低吟了一声，收紧了环住你的双手。你立刻意识到这是他的身体已经等不及把碍事的卵排出去了，开始了新一轮的收缩。这是好事。  
就是会很疼。

“呜……啊啊！”他痛得乱动，你压住他的腿，任由他在你背上留下抓痕。他的肠肉有规律的挤压着你的手指和体内的卵，你撑开他的甬道，引导着那枚卵向下蹭过他敏感的穴肉，然后你抽出手指，让那枚卵抵住他的穴口。  
你只能帮他到这里了。  
“呼吸，芝诺斯，就算再疼你也必须自己用力。滥用外力导致这枚卵碎在你体内的话你会没命的，明白吗？”你看着他的眼睛，努力向他传达这复杂的信息。他抓住阵痛的间隙艰难地喘息着，你以为他听不懂你说的话，但却看到他冲你点了点头。  
“你能听懂我说的话吗？！”你诧异地喊出来。虽然你猜他能听懂你说的话，但也只是局限于简单的单词而已。他这次没再点头，而是冲你翻了个白眼，然后又因为新一轮的阵痛绷紧了身体。  
“不，别紧张，紧张只会适得其反。你要尽可能的放松……”你贴着他的耳朵告诉他该怎么做，一手按摩着他的龙角，一手埋在在他的胯间，“看着我，放松……然后用力，明白吗？”  
在这样难挨的疼痛中，他也很快的掌握了要领，有了你先前的帮助，那枚卵已经被排出了一部分，露出雪白的蛋壳，可这阵痛时间太长，他已经没力气在继续，你眼睁睁地看着那枚卵又滑回了他的甬道里。  
无需你安慰，他自己就调整好了呼吸。他显然比你更清楚阵痛的规律，在两阵阵痛间的缓冲期安静地积蓄体力。他看了你一会儿，无视了你安慰的话和亲吻，拉着你的手放到了自己的额头上。  
他想要以太。你突然明白了他的意思。你像平时那样把自己的以太传给他，还摸了摸他的角——你听说这是敖龙族安慰同族的方法，或许对龙也适用。纯净的以太让他恢复了一些力气，他又把腿打开了一些，配合着再次开始的阵痛继续努力结束这从内而外的折磨。  
  
一阵高过一阵的疼痛冲击着他的神经，他紧紧扣住你的背，你知道自己的衬衫一定已经被他扯裂了。他比上次更加努力，你摸到那枚卵最粗的地方已经卡在了他的穴口，现在正是最痛苦的时刻。  
“啊啊啊……”他终于忍不住哀嚎了出来，脊背因为疼痛和过于用力而绷成了弓形。那枚卵还是太大了，哪怕芝诺斯的穴口已经被撑得透明，似乎也没办法自己把它排出来。你一狠心，伸手按在他的小腹上用力一推……那枚折磨了他一天的卵终于落到了床上，他也在你的背上留下来几个流血的爪痕，随后他脑袋一歪，彻底脱力的倒在了床上。  
没有了那枚卵的堵塞，一些半透明的白色液体也从那个一张一翕的可怜穴口里流出来，你借着这个润滑用手指仔细检查了他体内还有没有剩余的卵，期间芝诺斯一动不动地任你摆弄，等你确定了所有的卵都已经排干净，你才拿起那枚最大的卵举到他面前。  
“你看，芝诺斯，这是你努力的成果，我一会找个盒子装起来……”你正说着，那枚卵的尖端突然开始碎裂成了绿色的光点，几秒之内，那枚卵就彻底化为以太消失了。  
“这是……”你惊诧地底下头，找寻其他几枚卵的痕迹，却发现原本散落在床上的龙卵已经全部不见了踪影。  
“那本就是以太的结晶，会消失也没什么好意外的。”一个略带陌生的声音从你身侧传来，你猛地回头，直直对上了芝诺斯恢复清明的蓝眼睛。“详细的随后再说，不如，你先给我倒杯水。”  
芝诺斯对你说。

**Author's Note:**

> 豆知识：这篇文的龙卵是参照蛇卵来写的，而蛇卵的壳是软的，就算破在身体里也不会同鸟类一样蛋碎鸟亡。蛇蛇有它自己的生殖方法。


End file.
